


Laundry Duty

by buckdiaz



Series: Under Pressure [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Buddie Advent (9-1-1), M/M, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckdiaz/pseuds/buckdiaz
Summary: Buck does NOT want to do laundry…..Prompt: “You’re on the naughty list”Written for the Buddie Advent event hosted on I’m Your Buddie server over on Discord.It is absolutely not necessary to have read the rest of Under Pressure series to read and understand this.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Under Pressure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634041
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: 25 (More) Days Of Buddie





	Laundry Duty

“I hate this” Buck grumbled as he grabbed the dirty dish towel and cloths from the sink and those that were hanging on the wall. “Bad enough I have to do laundry at home but having to do it at work? Bullshit. I’m a firefighter, not a cleaning boy!” He said as he threw them into the basket Eddie was carrying. 

“We have laundry duty once for a week every two months, Buck, it could be worse” Eddie pointed out as they turned to get the towels from the bathrooms downstairs. 

“Well, it could be better too” Buck huffed. Rolling his eyes, Eddie pushed the door to the bathroom open and grabbed the hand towels off their hooks, and threw them in the basket. “We should do the floor mats too, think there are some festive holiday ones we can put down instead” 

Bending down, Buck got the floormats and gave them a little shake before dropping them in. “I’m not saying I want someone to lose a house or anything but a little fire somewhere not dangerous to people or buildings wouldn’t be too bad right about now,” Buck said longingly and headed towards the laundry room. “That or climbing a tree to save a cat or something. I still want to do that” Buck mused as he lifted himself up so he could sit down on one of the washing machines and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. 

“Buck.. how you planning on doing any laundry sitting up there?” Eddie asked as he dumped the content of the basked onto the countertop by the sink. “Wasn’t planning on doing any laundry” Buck replied and opened one of his many mobile games. “Nu-uh, not happening. Come over here and help me sort this and get a round of the bedsheets going as well” Eddie said as he plucked Buck’s phone out of his hands and put it in his own pocket. 

“But Eddieee” Buck whined as he scooted off the washing machine. Eddie shook his head and mumbled in Spanish as he started sorting the laundry by color. 

Walking over, Buck put his hand on Eddie’s hips and kissed his neck. “I can help you with something else” he suggested, pressing another kiss to Eddie’s skin. “Mi Amor, we’re at work” “I don’t care” Buck licked a stripe up Eddie’s neck.

Turning around, Eddie looked at Buck and shook his head. “Buck..” he started but Buck grabbed Eddie’s face and kissed him eagerly. “Please, Eddie. I’ll make you feel so good” Buck said as he pulled back slightly and stroked his hands down Eddie’s chest. “You know how quick I can make you cum when I swallow your dick and choke on it, Sir” Buck whispered as he gave Eddie kisses between every few words. He stroked Eddie’s cock over his uniform and took in the little groan Eddie let out. 

“I want your cock in my mouth so bad, Sir, please let your cock slut have it?” Buck begged against Eddie’s lips, adding a little whimper at the end for maximum effect. “Please, Sir” Buck kissed Eddie as he moved his hand to Eddie’s belt and pulled to open it. 

Eddie grasped Buck’s hand tightly and pulled it away and silenced any incoming complaints with a stern look as he stepped away and walked over to the door. Buck pouted and resisted the urge to stomp his feet until he heard the door lock. He looked at Eddie with hopeful eyes. 

“Boy, you’re being a really naughty boy, saying those things and getting Sir hard at work,” Eddie said as he walked over. Buck swallowed and opened his mouth to respond. “Shh, no more talking from you. Get on your knees” Eddie instructed. 

Not hesitating for a second, Buck dropped carefully down on his knees and licked his lips as he looked up at Eddie. 

“How much of a hungry cock slut do you have to be to beg for it at work hu? So desperate for cock” Eddie said as he stroked Buck’s cheek before landing a soft slap on his cheek, just hard enough to leave a slight redness behind but enough to have Buck whining. 

“Your Christmas stocking will be full of coal this year, boy, you’re on the naughty list in big bold letters” Eddie stroked his thumb over Buck’s lips before pushing it into his mouth and watched as Buck quickly started sucking on it. 

Listening to the sounds that Buck was making as he sucked and slurped on his thumb, Eddie felt his cock grow hard. “You ready for my cock, baby boy?” Eddie asked as he pulled his thumb out of Buck’s mouth and started opening his belt.

Buck nodded eagerly and rose up on his knees slightly as he let his lips part and his tongue poking out, ready to take Eddie in his mouth. 

Getting his cock out from his uniform trousers, Eddie gave it a little stroke. There was no telling how much time they had, and God knew they were breaking some serious work codes, rules, and probably a few laws by doing this. 

Unable to resist, Eddie slapped his dick against Buck’s cheek a few times before trusting it in. “Fucking look at you” He moaned quietly as they made eye contact. 

“What would people say hu? If they saw you like this? On your knees sucking cock while wearing the uniform? While at work? They’d see you for who you really are… A cock slut who’s the happiest when they have a cock in their mouth or ass” Eddie smirked. 

Buck could feel his face heating up as he blushed while moving his mouth up and down Eddie’s cock. He would never tire of the view from down here, or tire from the way Eddie’s cock felt in his mouth and the way his hands would grab his hair and jaw so he could use Buck as he wished. Moaning, Buck closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he took all of Eddie’s cock in. Fighting his gag reflex, Buck took in the smell of Eddie as his nose pressed up against his pubes. 

Eddie tangled his fingers into Buck’s hair and groaned as he pushed in a tiny bit more. “Oh god,” he moaned as Buck started gagging on him. Biting his lip hard, Eddie moaned as he felt Buck struggle around his cock. 

“Fuck” he hummed as he eased up his grip and let Buck pull back to take a breath. 

Buck wiped the sides of his mouth and his eyes to stop tears and salvia from staining his uniform. Wrapping his fingers around Eddie’s cock, Buck jerked him off while sucking on the head, letting his tongue run over the slit while he moaned. He wanted Eddie to come undone, to cum down his throat. 

Looking up at Eddie, he shivered as they locked eyes. The look in Eddie’s eyes was almost enough to get him to cum untouched right there and then. The possessiveness. The lust. The pride. Whimpering, he took Eddie back in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard as he bobbed his head up and down. 

“Good boy, showing Sir what a good slut you are,” Eddie said quietly, tugging lightly on Buck’s hair. “Stay still, I’ll fuck your mouth, getting close” Eddie said, his voice lazed with arousal as he grabbed onto the side of Buck’s head. Trusting in and out slowly, Eddie let his mind race with all sorts of thoughts about how pretty Buck was on his knees, how he was taking his cock while at work during the middle of the day, about how they’re coworkers and friends were not that far away. 

Groaning, Eddie sped up his thrusts. “God, Buck” he moaned as he let his eyes close while panting slightly. The warmth and the wetness of Buck’s mouth were heavenly sinful and, fuck, Eddie loved his boy’s mouth. His very naughty boy who Eddie couldn’t wait to punish when their shift ended and they got home. 

Speeding up his thrusts, Eddie started breathing heavier, little moans escaping him. “You ready for my cum, boy?” He asked as he looked down. Buck moaned extra around Eddie and nodded as much as he could. 

Closing his eyes, Eddie moved quicker and his fingers tightened their hold on Buck’s head. “Oh god,” he gasped as he thrust in as deep as he could when his stomach clenched and he shot his cum down Buck’s throat. “Fucking, fuck” he hummed as he did a few slow trusts to ride out his climax. 

Buck had tried to swallow all of Eddie’s cum but a few drops had run out of his mouth and was slowly dripping down his chin as he felt Eddie starting to stroke his hair. Pulling away slowly, Buck licked his lips before leaning in and kissing Eddie’s shaft. 

“Thank you for letting me suck your cock, Sir, and for letting me have your cum” Buck said quietly, pressing another kiss to the cock. “You’re welcome, baby” Eddie replied with a smile as he reached for a clean towel and dried off his dick quickly before putting himself away. As he finished closing his belt, he leaned down and dried off the corners of Buck’s mouth and his chin. 

“I know this was a lot of fun but this can’t happen again okay? I can see that you want to drop and it’s too risky in case we get caught or a call comes in while we’re in the middle of something. I should’ve said no and stuck to it, no matter how tempting your offer is” Eddie mused as he straightened up and helped Buck get up. 

He pulled him in for a kiss and took in the state of his hair and face. “You should clean up a bit” Buck smiled and tilted his head. “What bedhead not up to code?” he asked and tried to style his hair. “Definitely not” Eddie chuckled. “Am I at least on the nice list again after giving you an amazing blowjob?” Buck grinned as he pressed a kiss to Eddie’s cheek. 

“Oh no, you’re still on the naughty list” Eddie replied and patted Buck’s cheek. Buck pouted and huffed. “And what are the chances of you helping me with my hard-on?” Buck asked as he glanced down at his crotch. “Very small,” Eddie told him with a smirk as he took a step back, going over to continue with his sorting of laundry. “Get yourself under control, clean up and start a round of laundry,” Eddie instructed him, his voice far too happy for Buck’s liking. 

Groaning, Buck looked at the washing machines, the hampers, and the dryers. “God, I fucking hate laundry duty,”


End file.
